Heroes
by NyxFairy
Summary: A result of what happens when you mix in my excitement for the new Avengers movie and my Fairy Tail feels. Hero/SHIELD AU information. Story Coming Soon! Now with a sneak peak.
1. Heroes

Heroes

Lucy Heartfilia (Celestia)

An eighteen year old women and former heiress struggling to raise her twelve year olds cousin, Michelle after their family lost it's their fortune and scattered and tired of switching from odd job to odd job and hopes to be a writer someday. One day while visiting a space museum to support her best friend Levy's new job, she's gets exposed to a meteor that has some pretty whacky affects on her body. One day she just so happens to meet Natsu Dragneel as Salamander when a cruise ship gets some pretty dangerous stowaways and her powers fully awakens.

Natsu Dragneel (Salamander)

A hero with a reputation of being hotheaded and reckless, he is also known to clash with Black Steel and FreezerBurn _alot_. Many mysteries are there with his origin but he eventually tells it all to Lucy one day. His powers are all that are related to a fire breathing dragon. Still he remains to have a pure heart as well as a fun-loving personality and when he meets Lucy Heartfilia soon to be Celestia well if you ask him that is when the true fun began.

Erza Scarlet (Titania)

An S-ranked hero known to bring armies of men to their knees. Many mysteries lie and this female hero's past and her connection to retired hero, Archangel, better known as Jellal Fernandez. She keeps Salamander and FreezerBurn in line most of the time and takes a liking to Celestia quickly and looks forward to not only her growth as a hero but as a person as well.

Gray Fullbuster (FreezerBurn)

A hero that drives a chill down his enemies spine and for good reason, this ice elemental could freeze even time itself if he were driven too, definitely somebody to look out for with his past with both major heroes, agents, and villains alike. None of this seems to bother Siren however.

Gajeel Redfox (Black Steel)

Is he a hero or a villain? This hero with a very questionable motives but ever since he left his old employers as he calls them along with his best friend, Siren, and found his long lost cousin to be Salamander, he's never looked back. He also has a soft spot for his younger cousin Wendy, his cat, Siren, and a certain petite S.H.I.E.L.D. science operative, Agent McGarden.

Mirajane Strauss (Temptress)

She wasn't nicknamed the she-devil for nothing. This S-ranked hero is a beautiful as she is deadly but don't let her dark natured powers full you, this hero is good through and through. She has her younger brother and sister to thank for that and even Erza when it seems the darkness wants to take over. She has a special relationship with Laxus due to her hardly ever leaving Director Makarov's side as his assistant most of the time.

Elfman Strauss (Beast Man)

You wouldn't like him when he's angry. This transforming super hero is known to pack quite the punch like a real MAN if you asked him but he's a real giant teddy bear if you asked either one of his two sisters. He has a love-hate relationship with S.H.I.E.L.D. special agent Evergreen…more so love just at the denial stage.

Laxus Dreyar (Thunder Shock)

Grandson of legendary now retired and current director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Magnolia Branch, Makarov Dreyar (The Titan). This S-ranked hero never disappoints when shocking his enemies. The trouble with his villain father Ivan Dreyar (Dark Titan) and his somewhat feeling for the she-devil herself, Temptress better known as Mirajane Strauss leaves him constantly on edge. He has three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as his "Body Guards" and his closest friends. Science Operative Agent Justine, Special Operative Bickslow, and Special Operative Evergreen.

Juvia Lockser (Siren)

Trained as a weapon from one of Fiore's rivaling countries along with Black Steel up until their final collision with a few heroes for S.H.I.E.L.D. that being FreezerBurn, Salamander, Titania, and Beast Man that put her on the side of justice and Fiore. She has special water and sound powers and a special thing for the hero that "toke her rain away", FreezerBurn a.k.a. Gray Fullbuster.


	2. Agents

S.H.I.E.L.D Agents

Levy McGarden (Science Operative/biochemistry, linguistics, and astronomy) (Level 5)

Gifted genius even from a young age this agents has a love of both science and literature that caught the attention of SHIELD early on in her life. She graduated the academy at age 16 one of the youngest so far. She also studied astronomy on the side which is part of what started the change in her best friend, Lucy's life. Be on the lookout for her interesting relationship with Black Steel better known as Gajeel Redfox.

Jellal Fernandez (Retired Hero (Archangel)/Science Operative/biochemistry, engineering and astronomy) (Level 2)

No one is said to be more mysterious than Dr. Fernandez himself, with his genius mind to his former days saving earthland as the mysterious dark avenger, Archangel. Nowadays he still save the world but without the need to wear a mask. The biggest mystery that everyone wonders about however is his connection to Titania better known as Erza Scarlet and the red mark on his face.

Cana Alberona (Special Operative) (Level 3)

Codename: Card Mistress. This top agent has more than a few tricks up her sleeve and makes her a force to not be taken lightly. She's pretty close to Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Laxus and even Lucy even before she became Celestia. She can hold her own with supers and has special card related powers. Never challenge her to a card game or a drinking match for that matter.

Other Agents of SHIELD

Freed Justine (Science operative/Engineering, linguistics and technology) (Level 3)

This brainy agent is both a genius and a gentleman. His prince like personality and chivalry leaves many women swooning but he is for more interested in his job at S.H.I.E.L.D. and being the head of Laxus' "bodyguards." He often works with Evergreen and Bickslow when he is out on the field and Levy in the lab.

Evergreen (Special Operative) (Level 4)

Her name is both on her birth certificate and her codename. She honestly couldn't care less. She is sassy ad takes no crap so you better not test her. She claims to love Laxus but you wouldn't believe that for a second if you saw how she interacts with Beast Man a.k.a Elfman Strauss and even looks out for his little sister Lisanna, when he and his older sister aren't able too.

Bickslow (Special Operative) (Level 4)

This interesting agent has a knack for wooden sculptures. Just a hobby as he helps saves the world with the rest of his team, Evergreen, Freed, and Laxus. He also likes to hang around Lisanna to team up in teasing Evergreen and Elfman about their relationship.

Lisanna Strauss (Special Operative) (Level 5)

This field agent is rarely seen on missions due to her older brother and sister's over protectiveness of her and not without reason due to an accident that happened in the past. She never let that get her down however as she still goes strong and even teases her childhood friend now the super hero known as Salamander and her older brother about his relationship with Evergreen along with Bickslow.


	3. Other Characters Plus Sample from Story

Other Characters

Michelle Lobster

Lucy's 12 year old cousin but she's raising her like a younger sister/daughter. She loves astronomy and astrology just like Lucy almost as much as she admires superheroes and hopes to be able to help people one day as well.

Wendy Marvel

A 12 year old girl that Lucy encounters at the museum and is apparently friends with Michelle. Unknown at the time that she was Natsu's younger sister.

Makarov Dreyar

Former legendary hero and current director of SHIELD. He cares for all the ones who work under him as if they were his own children but can be strict when needed.

Celestia Sneak Peak

Celestia

Part 1: Echoes

_"Watch the pieces of our future shatter in this world, when the glitter washed away all the darkness then unfurled, rotting from within our metropolis space, gasping for fresh air, standing in place, where is the end, where you so wished to be, ashes falling down, overflowing sea, utopia left me"_

I think what we often forget as humans that we are also apart of nature, that are among the leaves and the trees and the stars of the galaxies. We too make up the universe.

Our universe, it expands for millions beyond millions of light years with infinite potential and possibilities. Beyond our Earthland lies clusters upon clusters of celestial bodies throughout the galaxies none stronger than the one I encountered known as King.

He told me that some were meant to be ruled, while others would try to take over the free and when the time comes that I would be the final piece needed to save earthland and humanity. Of course I just never believed it until just recently but to truly understand my tale I'd have to start from the beginning what Natsu calls my origin story to match when he let me know his own.

I was working plenty of odd jobs to support my younger cousin and me. I had just turned eighteen and social services were constantly on my back that Michelle, who is ten years old, is properly being cared for. Not many people were willing to hire and eighteen year old girl who previously never thought that she would have to work a day in her life but I was smart and I found a way. Now I worked as a waitress in a small café, downtown Magnolia, where everything seemed to go down.


	4. Villians plus Story Summary

Celestia

Summary: In which Lucy Heartfilia is exposed to a radioactive meteor granting her superhuman abilities complicating her already complicated life. This is not a tale of one girl's quest for glory but it is Celestia's origin story. Super Hero/S.H.I.E.L.D. AU. NaLu with minor Gajevy, Jerza, Gruvia and more.

Super villains

Brain Knight (Zero)

A former co-worker and friend of Makarov Dreyar. He is was at some point a legendary super hero as well. He practically owns the _you either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become a villain_ swagger if the leader of Grimore Heart didn't own it so much better. Founder of Oracion Seis and leader who attempts to bring darkness to the world.

Eric Woods (Cobra)

Many mysteries surround this villain and his love for slithering snakes. He was once thought of as a go with the flow kind of man but ever since he lost the love of his life, Kinana or so he thought, he dedicated his life to making the world pay by joining Brain on his quest to bring darkness to the world.

Macbeth Knight (Midnight)

Ever since Brain got him out of juvenile hall from a young age Midnight has looked up to Brain as a son would to his father eve so to take his last name. He found that he enjoys being evil or whatever gives him a thrill. One of Oracion Seis' strongest members.

Sorano Aguria (Fallen Angel)

Also released from juvenile hall by Brian, she feels she owes a debt to him for reuniting her with her younger sister Yukino but Angel soon finds that her line of work isn't as always what she would call fun but she still dreams of the day that she gets to fly with the angels.

Sawyer Hart (Racer)

Brain bailed him out of juvenile hall, which he was in there for illegal road racing. Racer loves the fast lane. How he and the rest of the Brain's group got their powers is still a mystery to SHIELD but they are leaving no stones unturned.

Richard Neekis (Hoteye)

The final member of Oracion Seis one of the three strongest group in HYDRA. This jolly and odd supervillian is known to melt everything you may hold dear. Use caution when proceeding.

Ultear Milkovich (Galaxy)

This feisty supervillian seems to have it out for FreezerBurn a.k.a. Gray Fullbuster and Jellal Fernandez alike. She keeps an eye on Oracion Seis and SHIELD alike through a crystal ball. Her motto is keep your friends close but your enemies even closer not that she is particularly friendly with Brian's group either. Her only mission is finding Zeref, working for Hades and getting revenge on those she feel wronged her.

Meredy Fields (Nebula)

She never leaves Ultear's side if she can help it. She looks up to her like a mother and would follow her anywhere even if that means the life of crime unknown to her the facts of what really went down the day her home village was burned down.

Zeref

Known only as the darkest and strongest villain to ever live. Many mysteries surround him and his dark curses. He is never to be mentioned unless you are as just as dark and evil as he is or so you may think. He has secrets that Natsu and Lucy can only dream of knowing and is known as the ultimate evil. He hides in the shadows of the world and is only ever claimed to be seen in glimpses.

_Author's Note: And so this is the final chapter in the characters I had planned for this story. The real story will be coming out soon so be on the look out for Celestia. I plan on adding some Sabertooth members too mainly Sting, Rouge and of course Yukino but you may be surprised just a tidbit when you meet them. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
